7-Day-Couple Challenge for Dramione
by Potterheadwwk
Summary: "Malfoy, if you lose in this game, you have to be Hermione's boyfriend for a week." Dramione Dramione Dramione! Review please.
1. Prologue

**Title: 7-day-couple challenge for dramione **

"**Malfoy, if you lose in this game, you have to be Hermione's boyfriend for a week." Dramione Dramione Dramione! Review please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, JKR owns them.**

**A/N: It's my first fic, enjoy and review please!**

Prologue

Draco pov

"Well, well, well..it's the weasel's first game today." I smirked. I saw Ron Weasley's face changed from pale to bright red, like a tomato. "Scared?" Potter said. "You should be. I'm sure I'm going to win this time." I smirked again. "Malfoy, if you lose in this game, you have to be Hermione's boyfriend for a week." The weaselette announced. My heart beat faster when she said "Hermione". I had a really terrible crush on Hermione. "Deal." I said, a smile played on my lips. This would be interesting. Pothead and the weasel frowned, the weaselette smirked, Hermione gaped. "No! It's not fair to 'Mione!" Ron Weasley shouted and pointed his wand at me. I looked at Hermione innocently, help? "Ronald! Put your wand away!" Hermione shrieked. I was really surprised. Her angelic voice melted my heart. Did Hermione Granger, the brightest witch of our age, my crush, just protect me? Oh Merlin. "But this is totally unfair to you!" The weasel screamed. "Well, this is just for fun Ron. Why so serious?" Hermione chuckled. I nodded. Oh Merlin, what a lucky day!


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The game started. This game was the only Qudditch game that Hermione had ever paid full attention to. She hoped that Harry would win, she was actually quite looking forward going out with the Slytherin Prince Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione! Hermione! Did u see that? Victory belongs to Gryffindor! Ron was so brilliant! That's his first game you know? Oh my Won-Won!" Lavender Brown kept hitting Hermione's arm to express her happiness.

_Bloody hell_, thought Hermione.

Draco walked slowly to Hermione then sat beside her. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed "Hermione I'm exhausted."

The Gryffindor girls around gaped and whispered. "Oh Merlin, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger?" "I thought Draco hates muggle-born."

(Later in Gryffindor common room)

"Thank Merlin, today is Friday and that means tomorrow is Saturday. Casual wear day. Oh Gin! What should I wear tomorrow?" Hermione looked at her clothes, panicking. "To be honest Hermione, you should really change your style. Try these!" Ginny threw a black thin-strap tank top, black mini shorts, floral jacket and a pair of brown boots on Hermione's bed.

"Oh! Remember to put make-up and fix your hair before you leave to see your Draco." Ginny teased.

"Thanks a lot." Hermione said before going to sleep. She was really looking forward to the next day and she had already missed her Slytherin Prince so badly.

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, tris-everdeen99. I'm glad that you like it and thank you so much for the advice=)**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First day

(Gryffindor common room)

Hermione woke up at 5:30 in the morning. She took a bath, brushed her teeth, washed her face, dressed up, put on make-up then fixed her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect on her first date.

She sat on the sofa and waited for her friends to get ready for breakfast.

"Wow bloody hell!" Ron gaped when he saw Hermione.

Harry frowned and Ginny smirked. Hermione was amused by her friends' reactions.

(Meanwhile in Slytherin common room)

"Blaise, does this shirt look good on me?" asked Draco.

"You've asked this question more than 10 times in an hour, what are you up to?" replied Blaise.

"You'll know later." Draco smirked.

(Later in the Great Hall)

Draco pov

I went to eat breakfast with Zabini. When I entered, I looked at the Gryffindor table, to see if she was there or not. I could not see her, so I sat down disappointedly. My eyes scanned through all the Gryffindors. There were Pothead, the Weasel and the weaselette, where would Hermione be? Wait, the Weaseltte was talking to a girl. I looked at the girl more carefully and then I gasped. That girl was Hermione Granger. She was hot today. The weaseltte chuckled and whispered something to Hermione. Then Hermione looked at me. I looked straight into her eyes, they were really beautiful and I was lost.

"Draco Malfoy!" pug-faced Pansy Parkinson screamed in my ear.

I jumped and glared at her. Annoying as usual. I sighed.

"What's that mud-blood wearing? Look at her hair! Eww so ugly…"Pansy said.

I stood up, pointed my wand at her and was ready to hex her.

"Ugly my arse Parkinson! She's my girlfriend and you're not allowed to insult her!"I shouted out loud, really loud, and then I knew I just made a scene.

I heard whispers and gasps. Pansy burst into tears and ran away. This girl thought that I liked her, silly girl. I sat down and continued to eat my breakfast, pretended nothing had happened.

"Granger is your girlfriend, since when?" Blaise sniggered.

"Today is the first day." I answered while chewing the bacon.

"That's why you put more effort into dressing yourself this morning." He smirked.

I nodded.

When I've finished, most of the people had already left. I walked slowly to Hermione.

"Are you ready?" I smiled. _I've waited this day for so long!_

"Yes, Draco. I'm ready." She smiled too. _Did she just call me Draco? Did she just smile at me? _

We went to Hogsmeade and did some shopping. She bought some new clothes and books. I would love to pay for her but she refused.

"You're such a gentleman, Draco. But I can pay for myself. Do you want to buy some clothes too?" she replied whenever I said I would pay for her.

After shopping, we decided to go to the Black Lake. When we were walking, I had a feeling that I missed something important.

**HOLD HER HAND!** A voice shouted in my head.

That's what I've missed. I looked at her hand, not sure if she would want me to hold her. But couple should walk hand in hand!

"Hermione, I think a couple should walk like this." I said, then held her hand._ Ohhhhh her hand was soft and warm._

She beamed at me and I blushed. I really enjoyed this moment, finally I could walk with Hermione hand in hand! I wondered was she enjoying this moment too.

**Don't be silly Draco, she doesn't like you. It's just a game.** A voice said in my head again.

I shook my head and sighed.

On the way to the Black Lake, many girls shot daggers at Hermione. I knew she wasn't too happy about it. When we rested under a tree near the Black Lake, I looked at her. She didn't smile but looked at the lake thoughtfully.

"Don't care about those girls." I whispered softly.

She smiled weakly at me, then sighed. I put my arms around her. She couldn't help but smiled, I smirked. _I made Hermione smile for the first time in my life!_

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM**

I walked her to the Gryffindor common room after dinner.

"It's my first date actually." Hermione said.

"Oh…"was all I could say. I felt like I would explode in any minute. I was Hermione's first date! My pleasure my pleasure!

"Umm….thanks for giving me a great day, I'll see you tomorrow!" she gave me a peck on my cheek before she climbed into the Fat Lady portrait. BOOM! My cheek was hot as fire, I was blushing terribly.

**HGDMHGDMHGDMHGDM**

(Later in Gryffindor common room)

Hermione pov

"Many girls shot daggers at me, bloody hell. But Draco was really a gentleman. He wanted to pay for me and guess what? We walked hand in hand and he put his arms around me when we were sitting under the tree!" I told Ginny when I was lying on my bed.

"Awwww Hermione is falling in love~" Ginny said while sniggering.

"Oh stop teasing Gin! It's only a game anyway." I sighed. I was starting to hope that this wasn't a game.

**A/N: Thank you Belieber Twihard for reviewing and your support. Hope you like this chapter:)**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Second Day

Everything went well. It was soon lunch time. After enjoying their lunch, Draco and Hermione went outside and sat under the tree near the Black Lake again.

"Oops, I left my scarf inside!" said Hermione.

"Don't worry. I'll get it for you. Stay here and wait for me." Draco said sweetly.

Hermione chuckled, and thanked Draco.

When Draco was out of sight, Pansy Parkinson came out from behind a tree.

"Now, now, little mud-blood is waiting for Draco." Pansy walked nearer and nearer to Hermione.

Hermione stood up, wand ready.

"Ooh, want to hex me? Not a chance! _Stupefy!_" shouted Pansy.

Hermione fell on the ground. She stood up immediately, anger boiling inside her.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione shouted but Pansy dodged the red light.

"_Crucio!"_ Pansy shouted but Hermione was distracted by a person who suddenly appeared, Draco. He looked worried and angry, he was running towards her but the next thing she knew was: pain.

"Stop it Pansy Parkinson! _Expelliarmus!_" Draco disarmed Pansy's wand. He bent down and checked if Hermione was ok. But unluckily, Hermione was unconscious.

"Drakie-poo I know you like me! Why are you with this mud-blood? You used to call her names and insult her! But why are you with her now?" Pansy cried.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER! I don't like you but I love her!"Draco looked at the unconscious Hermione, hoped that she could hear what he had said. He picked Hermione up bridal style and carried her to the Hospital Wing.

**HMDGHMDGHMDG**

Hermione woke up just in time to have dinner. Professor Dumbledore announced that Pansy Parkinson was expelled because of using unforgivable curse. Draco was satisfied with this result.

"What happened after I was unconscious?" Hermione was curious.

"I disarmed Parkinson's wand and carried you to the Hospital Wing." Answered Draco.

"That's all? Pansy didn't shout at you?" Hermione asked.

"Well she asked me why am I with you and she thought I like her. I told her I dislike her and ... I love you." Draco looked down and blushed terribly.

"Oh, that would piss her off."Hermione blushed too.

**Do you mean it?** was the question that Hermione wanted to ask, but she didn't have the courage to do so.

**What if he doesn't? It's just a game after all. Don't be silly, the Slytherin Prince will never fancy a muggle-born like you.** A voice said in Hermione's head.

Hermione shook her head and sighed. Draco walked her to the Fat lady Portrait. Before Hermione climbed into portrait, she tiptoed and gave him a small peck on his cheek. A perfect way to end the day. What a day!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Third day

The Slytherins and The Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures lesson together. They were asked to pair up and feed a unicorn together.

Hermione pov

After Hagrid announced what we would do for this lesson, I searched for Draco. I caught him looking at me, I couldn't help but smiled. He smiled at me. He came and held my hand, we went to choose our unicorn. We chose a pure white unicorn and fed it.

"So how are you feeling today?" Draco asked. He looked concerned.

"I'm fine, thank you." I replied, didn't want to think about the Cruciatus curse.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." He whispered softly. I frowned and looked at him._ Did Draco Malfoy just apologize to me?_

"It's not your fault Draco." I gave him a little smile, then I focused on the unicorn.

"I'll go get more food for the unicorn." He left quickly.

Then he came back with a bucket. On the way back, he tripped over a stone. His bucket flew away and he fell on me. I fell on the hard ground first, then he fell on me. His lips pressed on mine. I looked at him, he looked at me. He didn't move away, I didn't push him away.

"Oi!" Hagrid shouted.

Draco stood up, then he helped me up. Hagrid gasped, apparently he knew nothing about my 7-day relationship with Draco.

"Sorry." Draco murmured.

"You stupid ferret!" Ron yelled at Draco. Harry tried to pull him away from Draco.

But Ron was strong enough to get rid of Harry. He pointed his wand at Draco. I stood in front of Draco and pointed my wand at Ron.

"What the bloody hell are you doing Hermione? Move or I'll hex you too." Ron yelled.

"You're going to hex me are you, Ronald Weasley?" I hissed.

"No! I'm sorry Hermione but move away now! I need to hex the ferret!" his face was red like a tomato.

"Hex me before you hex my boyfriend." I glared at him. That felt great! It was my first time calling Draco "my boyfriend".

Hagrid gasped again. Many students whispered. Harry grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him away. Draco looked at me, amused. I blushed.

The lesson ended soon.

"May I walk you to your next class, my girlfriend?" Draco smirked.

"Please, my boyfriend." I chuckled.

I thought about the "accident kiss" all day, we became closer now. It was unbelievable, we used to be enemies…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fourth Day

Draco pov

I woke up late today, when I went to the Great Hall for breakfast, Hermione had already left. I did not have classes with the Gryffindors today so I would see her during lunch time.

After a few hours, I went to the Great Hall immediately for lunch. I saw the Golden Trio. Hermione's hands were on her hips. The Weasel was standing opposite her, face reddened. Potty was still sitting, but looked alarmed.

"He kissed you without asking your permission and you are fine with this? What the bloody hell are you thinking?" The Weasel shouted.

"It was an ACCIDENT Ronald! Besides, he is my boyfriend and he can kiss me if he wants to!" Hermione screeched.

"I care about you but you yell at me. That ferret was impolite to you and you defend him. You're being biased because he is more handsome than me, fine! "Weasley left the hall.

Hermione burst into tears, I knew she wasn't being biased. She walked towards the exit and I followed her immediately. I back-hugged her and she stopped walking. I released her after a few seconds. She turned around and looked surprised.

"I thought you are…that git." She sniffed.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked. Now might not be the best moment to go out for a walk, but maybe she could calm down a bit since outside was quieter and she could breathe some fresh air.

"Sure." She said quietly.

We walked out of the castle hand in hand. After a while, we sat under a tree. I could see she was still upset about the weasel.

"Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright." I said.

"I don't know Draco. Ron is a good friend, but he is just…overreacted and bad-tempered." She sighed. Then she rested her head on my lap.

I was shocked._ Oh what should I do now? Hermione rested her head on my lap oh Merlin!_

"Potty will make him understand. I bet he will apologize for being rude later." I stroked her hair awkwardly, still hadn't fully recover from the shock.

"Maybe you're right. Ron always listens to Harry, I think there is something between them haha!" she giggled.

"Oh we're going to be late for class! Come on Draco let's go!" she stood up. She grabbed my arm and ran quickly back to the castle.

_The more and more I spend time with her, the more and more I realize what I am doing- I am falling in love. It isn't only a crush anymore, I am in love._

**A/N: SilentFalme13 thank you very much!:)**

**Tris-everdeen99 thank you for reviewing again :) I'm glad, I really am.**

**sdrlana21 thank you for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter^^ It's not really bad tho, it's still a bad thing. Tell me what do you think:)**

**Hanable-13 thank you for reviewing :) It's my first fic and there are rooms of improvement. I am trying my best to improve :) Feel free to correct me or tell me what do you think^^**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fifth Day

Hermione pov

I went to eat breakfast with Ginny instead of Harry and Ron. I still hadn't received an apology from Ron so I guessed he was still mad at me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rude." I heard someone said.

I looked up, it was Ronald. I smiled, but it wasn't because he apologized to me, that was because Draco was right. He gave me a smile then he sat down with Harry. I peered through the space between him and Harry, and then I saw my blonde smirking at me. I couldn't wait to tell him he was right, Ron apologized for being rude. But I need to finish my breakfast first. Speaking of Draco, he was weird and I felt weird.

**He is nice because he is your "boyfriend" now.** That voice said again.

_Point made…But I really don't know. _I replied to that voice in my head, which was ridiculous, Hermione Granger having internal battle….for the first time.

**You have a crush on him, don't you?**

_I don't know seriously. He is handsome and attractive. He cares for me and he comforts me when nobody does. He is like an old friend of mine. He isn't that git anymore. He can make me forget all the sad things. I think I take this game too seriously, am I? I really enjoy the moments when we walk hand in hand. I love the way he strokes my hair, awkward but comfortable. I dreamt of him every night. I really hope this is not a game but a real relationship. _

**Maybe you can tell him how you feel.**

_I don't think I can survive if he says "It's just a game. Do I look like a blood traitor to you? I don't fancy mud-bloods!" _I shook my head.

"Hermione, what are you thinking?" Harry asked, looking worried.

"Nothing," I said, managed to fake a smile.

I grabbed my books and headed to the dungeon for double potions, with the Slytherins.

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

The lesson started. But Draco wasn't here yet. I was really concerned, where would he be? Was he sick? Did anything happen to him? Oh Merlin what happened to me too? I wasn't paying any attention to class and I thought about Draco.

_He is my boyfriend and he is now missing! How can I not be worried?_

**I can assure you that you have a crush on Draco Malfoy.**

_Yeah but it's not the time to discuss about this! I need to know where he is now!_

"Miss Granger, can you please tell us the use of the potion I've just mentioned?" Slughorn's voice woke me up.

"I'm sorry professor I'm not feeling very well. May I go to the hospital wing?" I stood up.

"Sure," Slughorn looked at me, worried expression was on his face.

"Thank you." I packed my things quickly and ran out of the classroom.

I came across Crabbe and Goyle when I stepped out of the dungeon.

"Do you know where Draco is?" I asked quickly.

"He is in the hospital wing." Crabbe said.

"WHY?" I was more nervous.

"He was beaten. We have just sent him to the hospital wing." Goyle answered.

OH MY GODRIC! I almost got a heart attack. I didn't thank them and I ran towards the hospital wing immediately. Who on earth will beat Draco Malfoy except Harry and Ron who were in the dungeon with Slughorn right at the moment?

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

"Draco!" I ran to the blonde who was lying on a white bed.

"Hey Hermione," he replied weakly.

He had a black eye and there were cuts on his pale face.

"Who," I tried to calm myself.

"Never mind, it's all over." He said softly.

"Tell me please," I whined.

"Don't be mad… Cormac McLaggen." He sighed.

"WHAT? WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD HE BEAT YOU!?" I shouted loudly.

Now I've done it, my anger level reached the new level.

"I'll see you later." I gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Where're you going?" Draco was shocked.

I stormed out of the hospital wing. _You better be careful McLaggen._

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

"MCLAGGEN!" I shouted out loud when I climbed through the Fat lady portrait.

"What can I help you Granger?" He smirked. _Ewwww….Draco's smirk is way better._

"Explain why my boyfriend is in the hospital wing. NOW!" I glared at him.

"I'm jealous. You choose him as your boyfriend, why? He has been insulting you for 6 years." He looked at me, pouting.

"Well, he is more attractive than you. Even he has a black eye now, he is still more attractive than you. So stop the pouting now, don't make me feel sick. He is so caring and he comforts me when nobody does. I don't care about the past. I care about now. I love him and I'm happy with him. If you truly love me, you should be happy and congratulate me because I'm happy and loved. But your behavior shows me that you don't truly love me and you can't control yourself. I won't consider you if I'm single again and that's what you pay for beating my boyfriend." I still glared at him.

All the Gryffindors gasped. I shot McLaggen one last dagger then I turned around and climbed out of the portrait.

_Oh that felt great when I said I love him and I'm happy with him! _

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

"How are you?" I ran towards Draco.

I sat beside the bed and held his hands. He was cold.

"I'm alright. Where have you been?" he gave me a little smile. _Awww he is so cute!_

"Gryffindor Common room, have been yelling at McLaggen." I answered.

"Why are you so angry?" he smirked.

"Oh Draco, I was so worried. When Crabbe and Goyle told me you were beaten and you were in the hospital wing I almost got a heart attack!" I burst in to tears. I was really worried.

"Don't cry, I'm fine now. Everything is going to be alright." He wiped away the tears, sat up and hugged me.

I hugged him back lightly, afraid to hurt him.

"Oh by the way, Ron apologized for being rude this morning." I smiled.

"Told you, I am smart am I?" he smirked again.

"Oh yes you are."I chuckled.

_The way he smirks makes me smile, the way he talks gives me butterflies, just everything about him makes me happy._

**A/N: Gracie Laufey thank you for reviewing :) I hope you like this chapter, Hermione has a crush on Draco 3**

**Lotus1417 thank you for reviewing :) yes, you're right. It is set in repeated seventh year. Thank you very much and I'm glad you're excited! I hope you like this chapter:)**

**tris-everdeen99 thank you for reviewing again! :) I think you're right, thank you for telling me:)The next chapter will explain everything, hope you enjoy this one!:)**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sixth day

Draco pov

Madame Pomfrey let me leave the hospital wing for classes this morning. Unfortunately, the Slytherins did not have classes with the Gryffindors today. I sighed and did not pay any attention. I wondered what she was doing now. Answering a question? Possibly. Thinking of me? Not sure…

"Thinking about your girl eh?" Blaise sniggered when we were heading to the dungeon for Potions.

"What do you think Blaise?" I gave him a Malfoy smirk.

"Speak of the devil, here she is." Blaise smirked.

I turned around and saw the Golden Trio.

"Enough Ronald," I heard Hermione said. I heard anger in her voice.

"What? I'm just saying the truth. It's only a game Hermione. Both of you are enemies. Seriously will Draco Malfoy the pure blood fancy you, _mud-blood_? He's using you to get more attentions from the other girls and get rid of that Parkinson girl. He doesn't love you." Ron Weasley replied calmly.

I ran to Hermione. I saw tears coming from her beautiful eyes, my heart ached when I saw the tears. I hugged her without a second thought. She burst into sobs.

"Let's go to the Room of Requirements, everybody's watching us now." I whispered into her ears.

She nodded and we walked to the Room of Requirements.

**HGDMHGDMHGDM**

"Draco…you've heard what Ron said, right?" she looked up and asked, tears were still falling.

"Yes, I did. Umm… Hermione, I have to tell you something." I said.

It was the right moment. I plucked up my courage and looked at her sternly. I could see she was afraid. She gave me a curt nod.

"Hermione…Before this game, I had a terrible crush on you." I said in a soft voice.

She was dumbfounded.

"I'm so sorry that I was mean to you before. I was raised to hate muggle-borns, I didn't know it was wrong to call muggle-borns that name. Father told me a Malfoy should call muggle-borns that name so I thought I was doing the right thing. Until that day you punched me and called me "foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach", I was afraid of you. I started to respect you. You're really impressive you know? Top of our year, brightest witch of our age and a threat to Malfoy." I smiled a bit.

"Oh Draco!" she beamed at me. _Oh Merlin I made her smile! _

"But I didn't change my attitudes towards you, because I couldn't let you know that I fancy you. The horrible names I called you, forget them. I mentally kicked myself after I insulted you every single time. But just don't expect me to be good to Potty and Weasel. I don't fancy them. By the way, I'm not using you to get any girl's attention or get rid of Parkinson. Oh please! I'm Malfoy. I don't need help!" I steamed up.

The next second I felt the tightest hug I've ever got.

"I confess you are the best thing in my life! I love you." she whispered in my ear.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! What on earth are you two doing? Explain yourself." McGonagall's voice made us jump.

"Umm…Well Weasley made Hermione upset and I am here to comfort her." I said, looking at McGonagall's eyes.

"But this isn't an excuse for skipping class! I'm very disappointed in you, both of you. 30 points will be taken from Gryffindor and Slytherin! Detention this Saturday night, 7 o'clock sharp at my office, both of you. Now off you go." She gave us a stern look.

There was a ginger behind her, smirking. I looked at him more carefully, he was Ron Weasley. Oh, so he was the one who told McGonagall.

"We're no longer friends, mud-blood." He announced when McGonagall left.

Hermione walked away as fast as she could. I glared at Weasley. _What an arse!_

"This is for calling my girlfriend 'mudblood'." I punched him in the face.

"What? You've insulted her for more than 6 years!" he roared.

"But not now, and I can assure you that I will never call her that name again. Never!" I yelled back.

"This is for me and my girlfriend. Tell McGonagall huh? Nice one Weasel." I punched him again.

I broke his nose. He looked like he would kill me in any minute.

"Oh is won-won upset because the evil git Malfoy just punched him twice? Let's tell McGonagall again!" I left him there. _Arse!_

I hadn't seen Hermione ever since. She didn't come to dinner, Weaslette told me she refused to come out of the Girl Dormitory and reminded me tomorrow would be the last day of the game. This day was almost the best day in my life. I told Hermione how I felt about her, she said "I love you" but the stupid Weasel ruined everything! EVERYTHING! Now Hermione was upset and tomorrow would be the last day of the game!

_She said "I love you", maybe there would be a chance…_

**A/N: Lotus1417 thank you for reviewing again! :) I started to write this story few days ago and I tried my best to update every day so…yeah. Hope you like this chapter, the next chapter would be the last one :(**

**Gracie Laufey thank you for reviewing again! :) Here you go, chapter 7, hope you like this one too! **

**tris-everdeen99 thank you for reviewing again!:) I'm really happy when you say you love that part! Hope you like this one too!**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Last Day

Hermione and Draco didn't sleep at all. They were too busy to think about what would happen a few hours later.

When Hermione went to the Great Hall, Draco was already there. Draco stood up and motioned Hermione to come with him. They went to the tree near the Black Lake where they had always sat under during their 7-day relationship.

"Umm…Hey," Draco decided to start the conversation first.

"Hey…."Hermione didn't look at Draco.

"It's been a wonderful week, right?"Hermione broke the silence.

"Yes, it's really…different," Draco replied.

"You know today's the last day of the game right?" Hermione looked up slowly, wanted to see Draco's reaction.

"Yes, I do and I'm sure I'm going to miss this. Look, I don't want to miss this… and you're the one who can help." Draco said.

"What? You want me to erase your memory by using the memory charm?" Hermione gaped, she didn't expect this.

"Oh Merlin, are you sure you're the brightest witch of our age? I meant I don't want to miss this, I want to continue this, but it's not a game anymore, it's a real one." Draco gave Hermione an astonished look. He didn't expect this answer.

"Oh! I'm sorry…I ugh, I ugh, OF COURSE! That's what I want." Hermione was on cloud nine and replied in a dreamy voice like Luna's.

"I should ask you out properly so-"Hermione cut his sentence by kissing him.

"It's special, I love it." Hermione broke the kiss and whispered into his ear.

"I swear I just saw stars." Draco was surprised.

"Me too… well, that's my first kiss." Hermione blushed.

"So…are we together now?" Draco wanted to make sure.

"Yes and we're together until forever ends." They walked back to the castle hand in hand as a real couple.

The End.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this story! I just want to say this is my first fic and it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry that I don't have any dating experiences so this story might be…lack of romance? I think so… well, you can tell me if you want to:) **

**tris-everdeen99 Thank you so much for reviewing so many times and telling me what do you think. You're the first review of my first fic, I'm sincerely thankful.**

**Gracie Laufey Thank you for reviewing so many times! :) All of your compliments made my day, really, thanks a lot :D**

**sdrlana Thank you for reviewing again!:) I hope you like this one :D**

**The Guest who think I'm 12 :D Actually I'm 13 haha! **

**Hanable-13 Thank you for reviewing so many times :) Thank you for giving me advices and compliments, those advices are useful :)**


End file.
